septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Septimo - Advanced Guide
AS SOON AS YOU JOIN AS CREW, YOU SHOULD FOLLOW MORE STRICT GUIDELINES. REMEMBER THAT YOU HAVE RIGHTS AS A PLAYER Out of Character (OOC) * Allways ooc the Septimo - New Players Guide too new players when they enter. * Give out warnings and should OOC continue in the main RP room, boot or strip of Mod. * When new players come in VIPs should whisper to them, or they should be taken to a second room to keep ooc minimum. * Keep your In real (IRL) problems, out of roleplay. If you are seen taking your IRL issues out on other players or characters, you will be given a warning. * Respect all other players, whether you like them OOC or not. Relationships * If a person is to have romantic or sexual scenes with another, keep it in a separate chat. * If you see a person acting too much on romance, whisper or send them a friendly message as a warning. * Refer to Septimo Relationships Page to see whom is with whom. (Septimo Relationships) * No preparing couples. * Keep relationships realistic to the time era and time line. Do not rush into relationships as you can easily get bored. Starting up RP or keeping it flowing * Everyone should attempt to start roleplay. No matter the detail of the opening post. * If one person finds themself commonly starting up RP when others in the room are able to, send them a friendly message reminding them to have equal input. Characters Appearances * Your avatar in the room does NOT immediately have to look like the character you describe, however, do note that your avatar is the easiest way for most people to know how your character is supposed to look, so please don't ignore it if you are a member of the crew. * The roleplay is set in the Medieval/Victorian eras with a Steampunk flare. Please keep your character's/avatar's attire as close to this as possible for continuity. * If you are having trouble with finding an outfit, either ask one of the regular roleplayers for help, or stick to this small guide as a basis (this is not a dress code, just some help to give ideas): ** Greens, browns, any neutral/earthy tones are more common (other colours are completely fine) ** For girls, corseted wear, big skirts and dresses were more the norm (pants were also more baggy). For boys, 3/4 pants/trousers, long pants and a long sleeved, baggy shirts were the norm (think Pirates of the Caribbean) ** If all else fails and you don't find something you like, try elven wear or the quintessential pirate attire. Players not posting directly to other roleplayers in Character * If a player does not post directly to a character, do not bend over backwards just to please them. Send them a friendly message reminding them to make the effort with the other characters in the room. * State your characters where abouts when a new person enters, whether this be in action, or in brackets, to make sure all get involved. * Should a newer person post away from the group, try to multi-play or such with them until they are engaged in other players. (when you can then go back to less charas) and leave them a friendly note not to post away from the group again. * It's up to you to get involved, but if you are posting directly to people and still getting no response try whispering or pulling them into a chat to talk to them about it, or write down a name down and discuss it with the room owner when available. People leaving/crashing/falling asleep mid RP * Falling asleep and leaving the room without either telling others about it or posting a valid entrance is giving your chara up as NPC for others to use until you come back. * Be sure to state what should happen to your OC before you leave to prevent this. The Wikia * Everyone is expected to write a character profile onto the wikia as soon as they're OC is granted a position on ship. * Everyone is expected to help with editing the grammar and spelling mistakes seen on wikia * Everyone is expected to take part in Forums * Everyone is expected to help in Race, Gods and other pages as much as they can. (As soon as we complete this Wikia, then the nagging will stop.) Should you fail this, you will be issued two warnings, should you get a third warning, you will be asked to leave the RP. WHAT DO YOU CALL A SCARY BEE? A BOO-BEE Category:Septimo Category:Guide